uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
WCR (Book)
"A beautiful view is meaningless without a story to it." Genre: Philosophy, Psychology, Politics, History. WCR was a book made in Bronyland, by Chase Smith when he was still a young teenager. He had originally planned to keep the book as a personal diary about his thoughts, but he started taking intrest in publishing his diary as an official book after he started envisioning a republic away from Bronyland, despite it being banned in Bronyland, shortly after its release it was still popular among Bronies and later contributed to the WCR revolution. The book only came in Hard-book covers, the first edition of the book is priceless due to only a handful of copies being made, the first edition holds uncut content. The editions that came every year only made small edits for readability and corrections, but cut out small sentences. INTRODUCTION What does it take to become a great leader? Many from the globe say various things, whether it be that a great leader inspires people, or puts fear into them. A great leader, is simply as put; an opinion. There is no great leader, there is only a popular opinion. No matter how you put it, no two people will share the exact same viewpoint about a a different individual, there is someone out there that loves him and someone else that hates him. The term for someone being a hero is the same, many look up to the so-called hero yet there are always the "villains" seeking out the hero's demise. The title given to someone is an opinion, it always has been. King, President, Prime-Minister, Dictator, all of these titles are written down next to someone's name because it shows the way that one feels about them, yet there could be a third dimension of element to such a title, there could be a bad king, good dictator, etc, but when it all boils down to a brim, titles are just opinions. P1 A popular opinion that spreads quickly is that people of great power and responsibility are simply "good" or "evil", yet without ever looking into the past of the person they judge, they ignorantly give an opinion without ever looking why the person became "good" or "evil". A majority seem to think that people's personalities were born into them, that they were never given a history or time to become what they are now, yet many figures we know today have experienced things in the past to become what they are defined as today, that is why history is the best subject out of all classes, it teaches us the mistakes of others in order for us to avoid them. What made that school bully such a bully in the first place? Why does my father hate cats so much? Why are dictators who they are? People seem to ask those types of questions and yet all the time they are always ignoring the obvious right in-front of them, simply put it; they have experienced events that have forever adjusted their personality. Lets say a newborn is the start of a tree chart, as the newborn grows older and older he will experience more things that shifts and shapes him to the person he is today. The school bully was abused at home, and takes his pain out on younger students, the dictator had his family murdered by a person of certain ethnicity and he now hates people with that type of that ethnicity, the father was badly injured by a cat once, and was permanently scared while trying to befriend one. A child raised in a Catholic family will become Catholic because he is taught about the religion and how his parents always told him the ways of Catholicism. A child raised in a Islamic environment will be Islamic from teachings, with the child always being told that Islam is truth, its just all a matter of monkey see, monkey do. Because children have the most fragile of personality development when they are young, they are the ones most effected by these events, they look up to those older than them and will become like them, it literally even proves why religion is still on Uonia today. All these events and occurrences change the way we are, no matter what, no matter how you try to deny it, you are what you experienced. P2 Ahoy matey! Said the pirate, who was a man deprived of all else and could only resort to pillaging and murder. They say that the last thing that comes into your thoughts is the one that brings either great pleasure or great suffering into your life, that phrase is delicately true, although if one is truly in suffering and pain, the last thing in their mind would be the last time that they were happy. The autonomy of the human mind is truly fascinating, we must come to realize that there are no spirits in our body, but only the cells that make up our brain. The reason why we have come so far in evolution further than any other animal ever could is because of our power to think, if we were never given the power to think, there would be no progress, no prosperity, and just us being bland animals with intelligence of that of your household pet. Even as I am writing this down on a page soaked with thoughts and ideas, the brain inside my skull is making thousands if not millions of calculations every millisecond, it would take hundreds of algorithms within your brain to let alone move a finger, yet to use a pencil and to write very specific markings we call "words" would take hundreds of thousands. What fascinates the world is the "power of love", yet the truth is; there is no power. No power can come from nowhere, not even the word we call "love". Love as we call it is in fact only a chemical reaction in your brain to indulge you into mating with a female partner, "love" is but a false lie we continue to believe in, I do not personally think that "love" is a bad thing, and I personally think it should be embraced with care and carefulness, as "love" is a two edged knife that could cause suffering to you so much without ever making you bleed a single drop of blood. Love is but a trait of our evolution from apes, and it compels us to make babies in order to continue the human race. Don't believe the bold words I write? Well that's fine, this is a book, not a piece of propaganda. P3 Unless of course, this is a piece of propaganda, perhaps even all books are propaganda. Propaganda, a word used to describe biased or misleading information, so in that case even books with the tiniest opinion; is considered propaganda? Bias and opinions are more the same than you think, Bias holds a favor of one view and the disfavor of the opposite, while opinions agree with one thing while disagreeing with another. What if we are but in a storybook only for our stories to be told by someone else? Would that mean that all books about the big bang is propaganda? What if gods do not exist? Would that mean religious books are propaganda? My questions may confuse your mind and just take awhile to process, but what it means is that everything we think is true can be proven false, one way or another. But back to the topic here; propaganda. Propaganda is used to change ones views through biased information, so if we consider things into thoughts; every opinion is propaganda. This especially comes to place when lets say that one friend sends an opinion to another, friend 1 spreads an opinion to friend 2, but before friend 1 is told the opinion from friend 2, friend 1 before-hand disagreed to friend 2's opinion, but because friend 1 never knew that friend 2 had opposing views about the opinion, friend 1 will either agree with friend 2 after hearing his opposing view and join the cause of his opinion, or will just have a nasty argument. Its all whether friend 2 is easily manipulated, trying to fit in, or just be friendly, or that he is ignorant, headstrong, and independent. But remember, the more that the opinion becomes common, the more that people hearing about this popular new opinion will likely agree with it and join it, thus making it more and more popular. As someone who never believed in God, people who had to deconvert really impress me. You overcame so many odds. The deck has always been stacked against you, yet you prevailed. You were honest with yourself. Don't buy into the idea that figuring out God doesn't exist is no big deal. It is a big deal. You found your way out of an intricate maze that was brilliantly designed to contain you for a lifetime. There are geniuses who couldn't do what you did. P4 One emblem has always been engraved into mankind, from the beginning, and until the end. That engraving is war, and war has always been a part of history. No matter how many people die, or how many tragedies move, mankind has yet again failed to learn its mistakes, and will never move on from its last haunting memory. This nation, Bronyland has killed so many ever since a certain dictator rose into power, yet many continue to ignore its misuse of magic for violence, not friendship. Those who are not followers of this pointless show we watch are shunned and stoned, if not shot on sight, in a nation like this we have done nothing but continue to follow the number one rule of oblivion; doing the same thing over and over expecting something different, yet always receiving the same results. Tell me, reader, are you unsatisfied with this government and bloodshed? Are you truly seeing the friendship in magic now? This is not a nation, this is a organized cult of barbarians who force one ideals upon another. For now we have been living hundreds of years under oppression, albeit I may have only lived 16 years in this nation through the hundreds of years of its existence, I still feel the pain of all who have died under tyrannical rule. The nations cruel ideologies have pushed me to the limit, it is in fact one of the many reasons I am writing this book. Like I have said before, this book is entirely propaganda, I will not sugar-coat it like your local police station does, I will not put a stamp of censorship in any of these words, but I will speak the truth and put a new ideal into the fresh minds of Bronyland. Our streets are faceless and are filled with gloom, there are police that floods our houses but they are not for our protection but for enforcing our enslavement, the government as we know fill every wall and every window they see with one poster that says it all; "OBEY." P5 Have you heard the good news? Death is certain. Wake up, eat, work, and go on. Get married, have kids, and make more. Grow old, become bold, and die. Is that all to it? No matter how immortal you become, how many galaxies you conquer, or how many universe you control, it'll all just end one day, for you, and for me. There is no escape from death, no matter how you run or hide from him, he always finds you. So don't run from death, embrace it and face it with courage. Death has taken billions before, whether it be slowly or quickly, death will take you and me as well. So we all know the truth here, you're going to die, your life will just end, right there without a return, you will be no more. It probably wont be dramatic or heroic in the stories you hear or the tales you listen to. Maybe something extraordinary will happen, but probably not. Sometimes people have the last strength or energy to do something meaningful and glorious before they die, but that's uncommon. Usually people just die, and you're going to die too. Some people will say things that will make you feel nice and cozy before you die, "you'll live on in heaven" they say, "God will have a seat for you in heaven", some even claim that there is no death, and that you are just going through a natural cycle of life, but those people are just nice, not honest. But you really will die, you will be no more, you cannot even care anymore, and neither can you feel anymore. No pain, no smell, no touch, no emotion, you are dead, you are nothing. You cannot even see anything, you are just simply dead, and no matter how much you attempt to deny it; you are dead. That is why you should value life, life is a blessing and curse for us, it allows us to feel what the dead cannot, that is why we are alive. Therefore live life as you want it to be, and make out the most while you can, because one day the clock will stop ticking, the birds will stop chirping, the people will stop walking, and you will come to realize in your last moment; Life is only good because death ends it.